


Hearts and Hands

by amyfortuna



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: Legolas and Thranduil get dressed for the day together.





	Hearts and Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evandar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/gifts).



"Will you not wear a crown as befits you, my love?" Thranduil murmured softly into Legolas' hair as they adorned themselves for the day, Thranduil in kingly robes, Legolas in tough leathers and green hunting garments. 

Legolas smiled, drawing his father close. "I wear your love," he whispered, "and that is the only crown I need. I have no desire to sit on a throne, when I would rather be running through a greenwood glade." He took Thranduil's hands into his own, and kissed them. "Let me be your hands, so that my heart may be safe within your keeping."


End file.
